Lista e anime
Kjo është lista e anime. 0-9 * 2x2=Shinobuden: The Nonsense Kunoichi Fiction * 8th Man * 12 Kokuki * 12 Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Rangers * 21 Emon * 808 Cho Hyori Kewaishi A * Aa! Megami Sama (2005) * Aa! Megami Sama -- Chicchaitte Koto Benri Dane (1998) * Aa! Megami Sama Sorezore no Tsubasa (2006) * Abenobashi - Il quartiere commerciale di magia * Abenobashi Maho Shotengai * Abenteuer im Maulwurfsland * Abenteuer in den Weiden * Academie des Ninjas * Acchi, Kocchi, Socchi * Ace wo Nerae * Acrobunch * Acrobunch, la leggenda del paese magico * Addio Giuseppina * A.D. Police * Adrien le sauveur du monde * Adventures of Captain Future * Adventures of the Little Koala * Adventures of the Mini Goddesses * Adventures of Ultraman (The) * Aesop's Fables * Aesop's World * Afro Samurai * Agatha Christie no Meitantei Poirot to Marple * Agedama * Ah Harima-nada * Ahiru no Quack * Ah! My Goddess * Ah! My Goddess (1998) * Ah! My Goddess (2005) * Ah! My Goddess (2006) * Ah! My Mini Goddess * Ai no Gakko Cuore Monogatari * Ai no Senshi Rainbowman * Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari * Ai no Wakakusayama Monogatari * Air * Air Gear * Air Master * Ai Shite Night * Aishiteruze Baby * Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari * Ai Tenchi Densetsu Wedding Peach * Ai to Yuuki no Pig Girl Tonde Buurin * Ai Yori Aoshi * Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ * Akachan to Boku * Akado Suzunosuke * Akage no Anne * Akagi * Akai Kodan Zillion * Akai Tori no Kokoro * Akakichi no Eleven * Akane-chan * Akazukin Chacha * Akihabara Dennou Gumi * Akira Kurosawa’s Samurai 7 * Akubi Girl * Aku Dai-Sakusen Srungle * Akuma-kun * Alabel l'incroyable magicienne * Al Amira Yakout * Albator 84 * Albegus * Alegre Juventud * Alexander * Alexander Senki * Alfred J. Kwak * Alfred Jodokus Kwak * Alfred Jonatan Kwak * Alice au pays des merveilles * Alice im Wunderland * Alice in Wonderland * Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie * Alice SOS * Alice Tanteikyoku * All'arrembaggio * Alla scoperta di Babbo Natale * All Purpose Cultural Cat Daughter * Alpen Rose * Alps Monogatari Watashi no Annette * Alps no Shojo Heidi * Amaenaideyo!! (2005) * Amaenaideyo!! Katsu!! (2006) * Amazing 3 * Andersen Monogatari * Andes Shonen Pepero no Boken * Android Ana MAICO 2010 * Angel * Angel Heart * Angelic Layer * Angel, la Niña de las Flores * Angel Links * Angel Tales * Angie, détective en herbe * Angie Girl * Animal 1 * Animal Yokocho * Animated Classics of Japanese Literature * Animation Kikou Marco Polo no Boken * Anime Ai no Awa Awa Hour * Anime Complex * Anime Complex II * Anime Complex Night (2001) * Anime Complex Night (2002) * Anime Ganbare Goemon * Anime Hachijuu Nichikan Sekai Isshu * Anime Himitsu no Hanazono * Animentari Ketsudan * Anime Oyako Gekijou * Anime Sanjushi * Anime Shuukan DX! Mi-Pha-Pu * Anime TV de Hakken! Tamagotchi! * Anime Yasei no Sakebi * Anmitsu Hime * Anna dai capelli rossi * Anne mit den roten Haaren * Anne of Green Gables * Anpanman * Aoi Blink * Aoki Densetsu Shoot! * Aoki Ryusei SPT Layzner * Apache Yakyugun * Ape Escape ~On Air~ * Apemaia (La) * Aquarian Age Sign for Evolution * Arabian Nights Sinbad no Boken * Araiguma Rascal * Arbegas * Arc the Lad * Area 88 * Argento Soma * Argentosoma * Aria the Animation * Aria the Natural * Arjuna * Armored Trooper Votoms * Around the World in Eighty Days * Around the World with Willy Fog * Arrivano i superboys * Arrow Emblem Grand Prix no Taka * Asagiri no Miko * Asari-chan * Asatte no Houkou * As aventuras de Nick e Nec * Ashita e Attack * Ashita he Freekick * Ashita no Joe (1970) * Ashita no Joe 2 (1980) * Ashita no Nadja * Ashita Tenki ni Nare! * Asobot Senki Goku * Asobou! Hello Kitty * Astro Boy (1963) * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2004) * Astro Boy~Tetsuwan Atom (2003) * Astroganger * Astroganga * Astro le petit robot * Atlas UFO Robot Goldrake * Atashi'n chi * Attack No.1 * Attacker You! * Aura Battler Dunbine * Automodelli-Mini 4WD * Avenger * As Aventuras de Cacá * As aventuras de Nick e Nec * Avventure della dolce Katy (Le) * Avventure di Gamba (Le) * Avventure di Huckleberry Finn (Le) * Avventure di Marco Polo (Le) * AWOL: Absent WithOut Leave * Ayashi no Ceres * Azuki * Azuki-chan * Azumanga Daioh The Animation * Azumi Mama Mia B * Babel II (1973) * Babel II (2001) * Babel II Beyond Infinity (2001) * Babel II-sei (2001) * Babel 2sei (1973) * Babel Nisei (1973) * Baboo Factory * Baby Felix * Bad Company * Bakegyamon * Bakukyuu Renpatsu! Super B-Daman * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto * Bakuretsu Hunters * Bakuretsu Tenshi * Bakuhatsu Goro * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! (1996) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! MAX (1998) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! WGP (1997) * Bakutama Hit! Crash B-Daman (2006) * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (2001) * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution (2003) * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder * Balatack * Baldios * Bambino Pinocchio * Banner of the Stars (2000) * Banner of the Stars II (2001) * Bannoh Bunka Neko-musume * Baratack * Barbapapa * Barbapapa Autour du Monde * Barbapapa Sekai wo Mawaru * Bartender * Barom One * Basara * Baseballista * Basilisk Kouga Ninpoucho * Baśnie Braci Grimm (early episodes) * Baśnie Braci Grimm (later episodes) * Battle Athletes Daiundokai * Battle Athletes Victory * Battle B-Daman * Battle Doll Angelic Layer * Battle of the Planets * B-Densetsu! Battle Bedaman (2004) * B-Densetsu! Battle B-Daman Enkon (2005) * B Bidaman Bakugaiden V * Beast Wars Neo * Beast Wars II Chou Seimei Tai Transformers * Beck: Mongolian Chop Shop * Belfy y Lillibit * Belle and Sebastian * Bem * Bem, il mostro umano * Bemubemu Hunter Kotengu Tenmaru * Benvenuta Gigì * Berserk * Bésame Licia * Betterman * Beyblade * Beyblade V-Force * Beyblade GRevolution * Bia - Czarodziejskie Wyzwanie * Bia, la sfida della magia * Biancaneve * Big O (1999) (The) * Big O (2003) (The) * Big X * Bikkuriman * Bikkuriman 2000 * Billy Inu Nandemo Shokai * Binbou Shimai Monogatari * Binchotan * Bindume Yousei * Biniky le Dragon Rose * Biriken * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992) * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R (1993) * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S (1994) * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996) * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS (1995) * Bit the Cupid * Black Blood Brothers * Black Cat * Black Heaven * Black Jack (2004) * Black Jack 21 (2006) * Black Lagoon * Bleach * Blocker Gundan 4: Machine Blaster * Blood+ * Blue Gender * Blue Noah * Blue Noah, la portaerei dello spazio * Blue Seed * Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo * Boes * Boken Gabotenjima * Boken Korobockle * Boken Oh Beet: Beet the Vandel Buster * Boken Oh Beet Excelion: Beet the Vandel Buster * Boken Shonen Shadar * Boku Pataliro! * Bokura ga Ita * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan * Bomberman Bidaman Bakugaiden * Bomberman Jetters * Bon bon magici di Lilly (I) * BonoBono * Boogiepop Phantom * Borgman * Borgman 2030 * Born Free - Il risveglio dei dinosauri * Bosco Daiboken * Bouba, le petit ourson * Boukenyuuki Plusterworld * Boukyaku no Senritsu: The Melody of Oblivion * Bousou Kagaku Series Wandaba Style * Bouton d'or * Boys Be ... * Boys Over Flowers * BPS: Battle Programmer Shirase * Brain Powerd * Brain Powered * Brigadoon * Brigadoon: Marin to Melan * Bryger * B't X * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Bubu Chacha * Bucket de Gohan * Bucky * Bumpety Boo - Der kleine gelbe Superflitzer * Bun Bun * Burn-up Excess * Burn-Up Scramble * Burst Angel * Busou Renkin * Busy Buses * But pour Rudy * Buzzer Beater C * Caccia al tesoro con Montana * Calendar Man * Calimero (1974) * Calimero (1992) * Call of the Wild * Candy * Candy Candy * Cantiamo insieme * Canvas2 (Niji Iro no Sketch) * Capeta * Capitaine Flam * Capitan Futuro * Capitan Gorilla * Capitan Harlock SSX * Capitan Jet * Captain * Captain Future * Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years: ** Captain Harlock * Captain Tsubasa (1983) * Captain Tsubasa (2001) * Captain Tsubasa J (1994) * Cardcaptors * Cardcaptor Sakura (1998) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Spring 1999) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Fall 1999) * Cari amici animali * Carletto, il Principe dei Mostri * Caroline * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran * Case Closed * Casshan * Cathy, la petite fermière * Cat's Eye (1983) * Cat's Eye (1984) * Cats Toninden Teyande * Cazador * C'era una volta Pollon * Celestial Crest * Ceres: Celestial Legend * Cenerentola * Chance Pop Session * Chance Triangle Session * Chargeman Ken * Charlotte * Charlotte Holmes * Che campioni, Holly e Benji! * Cheeky Angel * Che famiglia è questa family! * Cherry Miel * Che segreto! * Chevalier ~Le Chevalier D'Eon~ * Chibikko Kaiju Yadamon * Chibi Maruko-chan (1990) * Chibi Maruko-chan (1995) * Chie-chan Funsenki Jarinko Chie * Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar * Chiisana Ahiru no Aokina Ai no Monogatari Ahiru no Kwak * Chiisana Kyojin Microman * Chiisana Obake Acchi, Kocchi, Socchi * Chiisana Viking Vicke * Chikkun Takkun * Chikyu Bouei Kazoku * Chikyu Boeitai Kigyo Dai Guard * Chikyu Shoujo Arjuna * Chikyu SOS Soreike Kororin * Chimpui * Chingo Muchabei * Chirorin Mura Monogatari * Chobits * Cho Denji Machine Voltes V * Cho Denji Robo Combattler V * Chogattai Majutsu Robot Ginguiser * Cho Jiku Kidan Sazan Cross * Cho Jiku Seiki Orguss * Cho Jiku Yosai Macross * Chojin Sentai Baratack * Cho Kosoku Galvion * Chokotto Sister * Choppy and the Princess * Choppy und die Prinzessen * Choriki Robo Galatt * Chosoku Spinner * Cho Supercar Gattiger * Chou Dendo Robo Tetsujin-go 28 FX * Chou Hatsumei Boy Kanipan * Chou Henshin Cos-Prayers: The Cosmopolitan Prayers * Chouja Reideen * Choujuu Kishin Dancougar * Choujuushin Gravion * Choujuushin Gravion Zwei * Chou Kuse ni Narisou * Chou Majin Eiyuuden Wataru * Chouon Senshi Borgman * Chou Robot Seimei Tai Transformer Micron Densetsu * Chou Seimei Tai Transformers Beast Wars Neo * Chou Tokkyu Hikarian * Chrno Crusade * Chuck, der schlaue Biber * Chuka Ichiban * Ciao Sabrina * Cinderella Boy * Cinderella Monogatari * City Hunter * City Hunter 2 * City Hunter 3 * City Hunter 91 * CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan * CLAMP Detectives * Clamp School * C'lasse di monelli per Jo (Una) * Clay Anime Taiko no Tatsujin (2005) * Clay Anime Taiko no Tatsujin (2006) * Cluster Edge * Cobra * Coccinella * Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch * Colorful * Combatter * Combattler V * Comet-san * Comic Party * Comic Party Revolution * Conan the Future Boy * Cooking Papa * Corrector Yui (1999) * Corrector Yui (2000) * Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san * Cosmowarrior Zero * Cowboy Bebop * Coyote Ragtime Show * Crayon Shin-chan * Creamy Mami * Creamy, merveilleuse Creamy * Croket! * Cromartie High School * Crush Gear Nitro * Cubitus * Cubitus, der Wuschelhund * Cuore * Cupido pizzica cuori * Curiosando nei cortili del cuore * Curry no Kuni no Kobal * Cutey Honey * Cutey Honey F * Cybernella * Cybersix * Cyber Team in Akihabara * Cyborg 009 (1968) * Cyborg 009 (1979) * Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (2001) * Cyborg Kuro-chan * Cybot Robotchi * Cynthia ou le rythme de la vie D * D4 Princess * Da! Da! Da! * Daddy-Long-Legs * Dagon * Dai Apolon * Daiapolon * Daichis (The) * Dai-Guard: Terrestrial Defense Corp. * Daikengo * Daikengo, il dio demone cosmico * Daikyu Maryû Gaiking * Daimos * Daisougen no Chiisana Tenshi Bush Baby * Daisuki! Bubu-Chacha * Daisuki! Hello Kitty * Daitarn 3 * Daltanious * Damekko Doubutsu * Dame Oyaji * Dancougar, les cadets de l'espace * Dancougar: Super Bestial Machine God * Dandoh!! * Dan et Dany * Dangard Ace * Dans les Alpes avec Annette * Dartacan y los tres mosqueperros * D'Artagnan und die drei Musketiere * Das Dschungelbuch * Dashu Kappei * Dash! Yonkuro * D.C. ~Da Capo~ * D.C.s.s. ~Da Capo second season~ * Dear Boys * DearS * Death Note * Deltora Quest * Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z * Demon Lord Dante * Denkou Chou Tokkyu Hikarian * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver * Densetsu Kyojin Ideon * Densetsu no Yuusha Da Garn * Der kleine Bibelfuchs * Detective Conan * Detektiv Conan * Devil Lady (The) * Devilman * Devilman Lady * D.Gray-man * D.I.C.E. * Die drei kleinen Geister * Die Kinder vom Berghof * Die kleinen Superstars * Die kleinen Zwurze * Die Dschungelpatrouille * Die verrückte Welt von Tic und Tac * Di Gi Charat (1999) * Di Gi Charat (2002) * Di Gi Charat (2003) * Di Gi Charat Nyo * DigiGirl Pop: Strawberry and Pop Mix Flavor * Digimon Adventures (1999) * Digimon Adventures 02 (2000) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (2001) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (2002) * Digimon Frontier (2002) * Digimon Savers (2006) * Digimon Tamers (2001) * Digital Tokoro-san * Dinobreaker * Dinosaur Planet * Dinozaurs: The Series * Dirty Pair * Divergence EVE * DNA * D・N・A (Dokokade Nakushita Aitsuno Aitsu) * D. N. Angel * Dobutsumura Monogatari * Doctor Chitsubuyama * Doctor Slump (1981) * Doctor Slump (1997) * Dodge Danpei * Doga Tairiku (2002) * Doga Tairiku (2003) * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Dokaben * Dokachin * Doki Doki Densetsu Mahoujin Guru Guru * Doki Doki School Hours * Dokkiri Doctor * Dokonjo Gaeru * Dolce Candy * Dolceluna * Dolce luna * Dolphin Oji * Domel * Don Chuck castoro * Don Chuck Monogatari * Don Chisciotte * Dondon Domeru to Ron * Don Dracula * Donkikko * Don Quixote * Don't Leave Me Alone Daisy * Doraemon (1973) * Doraemon (1979) * Doraemon, el gato cósmico * Doremi early episodes * Doremi later episodes * Dorimogu Daa!! * Dororo * Dororo to Hyakkimaru * Dororon Enma-kun * Dororonpa! * Dotakon * Doteraman * Dotto Koni-chan * Dougram * Dragonar * Dragon Ball * Dragonball GT * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Drive * Dragon League * Dragon Quest (1989) * Dragon Quest (1991) * Dragon Quest (Italian) * Dragon Quest Dai no Bouken * Dragon Warrior * Die drei kleinen Geister * Dr. Rin ni Kiitemite! * Dr. Slump Arale-chan (1981) * Dr. Slump (1997) * Das Dschungelbuch * Die Dschungelpatrouille * DT Eightron * Dual! Parallel Lun-Lun Monogatari * Duel Masters * Duel Masters Charge * Duel Masters Flash * Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo * Dulce luna * Dunbine E * Eagle Riders (early episodes) * Eagle Riders (later episodes) * Eagle Sam * Eat-Man * Eat-Man '98 * Edokko Boy: Gatten Taro * Edens Bowy * Ehrgeiz * Eight Man * Eikoku Koi Monogatari Emma * Eine fröhliche Familie * Ein fall für Super Pig * Ein Super Trio (early episodes) * Ein Super Trio (later episodes) * Eisei Anime Gekijou * El campeón * El Capitain Futuro * El Capitan Centella * El Cid * Elemental Gelade * Elfen Lied * Elf wo Karumono Tachi * Elf wo Karumono Tachi II * El Gladiator * El-Hazard, the Wanderers (1995) * El-Hazard, the Alternative World (1998) * Embrasse-moi Lucille * Emi magique * Enban Oujo Valkyrie * Enban Oujo Valkyrie: Jyuuni Tsuki no Yasoukyoku * Entaku Kishi no Monogatari: Moero Arthur * Erementar Gerad * Ergo Proxy * Eriko * Escaflowne * Escuadrón Arco Iris * E's Otherwise * ESPer Mami * Esteban * Es war einmal * E' un po' di magia per Terry e Maggie * Evangelion * Evelyn e la magia di un sogno d'amore * Evviva Palm Town * Excel Saga * Exkaiser * Eyeshield 21 F * Fables of the Green Forest * Fables de la Foret Verte * Fabre Sensei wa Meitantei * Fantaman * Fantasmagórico * Fantastic Children * Fantasy Adventure: Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko no Boken * Fantazoo * Fantomas * Fate/Stay Night * Fight Da Pyuta * Fighting Beauty Wulong * Fighting Foodons: Prepare for Battle! * Figure 17 Tsubasa & Hikaru * Filiputki * Final Approach * Final Fantasy Unlimited * La Fiebre del Fútbol * Fiocchi di cotone per Jeanie * Fior di favole, leggende giapponesi * Firebird * FireStorm * Fist of the North Star (1984) * Fist of the North Star 2 (1987) * Il fiuto di Sherlock Holmes * Flame of Recca * Flanders no Inu * Flanders no Inu, Boku no Patrasche * Flint Hammerhead * Flint the Time Detective * Flo, la piccola Robinson * Flying Dragon, il drago volante * The Flying House * Force Five: * Formula 1 * Fortune Dogs * Fortune Quest L * Forza! Hidemaru * Forza, Sugar * Frau Pfeffertopf * Frogman Show (The) * Fruits Basket * Fuku-chan * Fullmetal Alchemist * Full Metal Panic! * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid * Full Moon o Sagashite * Funny Pets * Funny Pets Season * Fusen no Dorataro * Fushigi Hoshi no Futago Hime * Fushigi Hoshi no Futago Hime Gyu! * Fushigi Mahou Fan Fan Pharmacy * Fushigi na Koala Blinky * Fushigi na Melmo * Fushigi no Kuni no Alice * Fushigi no Umi no Nadia * Fushigi Yuugi * Futago no Monchichi * Futakoi * Futakoi Alternative * Futari Daka * Futari no Lotte * Futari wa Pretty Cure (2004) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (2005) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (2006) * Futatsu no Spica * Fuujin Monogatari * Fuusen Shoujo Temple-chan * F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu * F-Zero GP Legend G * Gackeen, il robot magnetico * Gadguard * Gag Cro Studio * Gaiking (1976) * Gaiking Il Robot Guerriero * Gaiking Legend of Daiku-maryu (2005) * Gaki Deka * Gakkou no Kaidan * Gakkyu-oh Yamazaki * Gakko no Kowai Uwasa Hanako san ga Kita!! (Summer 1994) * Gakko no Kowai Uwasa Hanako san ga Kita!! (Spring 1995) * Gakko no Kowai Uwasa Hanako san ga Kita!! (Summer 1995) * Gakko no Kowai Uwasa Hanako san ga Kita!! (December 1995) * Gakuen Alice * Gakuen Heaven * Gakuen Senki Muryo * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! * Galactic Patrol Lensman * Galatt * Galaxy Angel (2001) * Galaxy Angel (2002 (Winter)) * Galaxy Angel (2002 (Fall)) * Galaxy Angel (2004 (Summer)) * Galaxy Angel II Galaxy Angel Rune (2006) * Galaxy Angel A (2002 (Fall)) * Galaxy Angel AA (2002 (Fall)) * Galaxy Angel X (2004 (Summer)) * Galaxy Angel Z (2002 (Winter)) * Galaxy Express 999 * Galaxy Railways (The) * Galient * Gallery Fake * Gamba Bouken Tachi * Game Center Arashi * Ganba no Bouken * Ganbare! Genki * Ganbare Goemon * Ganbare! Gonbe * Ganbare! Kickers * Ganbare! Marine Kid * Ganbarist! Shun * Gandalla * Gankutsuou * Ganso Tensai Bakabon * Gan to Gon * Gantz * Gantz ~the first stage~ * Gantz ~The Second Stage~ * Garakuta-dori no Stain * Gasaraki * Gasshin Sentai Mechander Robo * Gatapishi * Gatchaman * Gatchaman II * Gatchaman F * Gate Keepers * Gattiger * Gazula ... The Amicable Monster (1967) * Gazula ... The Amicable Monster (1987) * GEAR Senshi Dendoh * Gegege no Kitarou (1968) * Gegege no Kitarou (1971) * Gegege no Kitarou (1985) * Gegege no Kitarou (1996) * Gegege no Kitarou (2007) * Gegege no Kitarou Jigoku Hen (1985) * Gekisou Rubenkaiser * Gekito! Crush Gear Turbo * Gekko Kamen * Gene Diver * General Daimos * Gene Shaft * Generator Gawl * Genesis Climber Mospeada * Genji Tsuushin Agedama * Genki * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbarugar * Genma Taisen--Shinwa Zenya no Shou * Genma Wars * Genshiken * Genshi Shonen Ryu * Gensou Maden Saiyuki * Georgie * Geragera Boes Monogatari * Gesucht entdeckt erfunden * GetBackers Dakkanya * Get Backers * Get Ride! Amdriver * Getsumen Toheiki Mina * Getta Robo (1974) * Getta Robo G (1975) * Getta Robo Go (1991) * Getter Robo (1974) * Getter Robo G (1975) * Getter Robo Go (1991) * Golden Boy * G Force * G-Gundam * Ghost Hunt * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Ghost Stories * Ghost Sweeper GS Mikami * Great Teacher Onizuka H * H2 * Hachimitsu to Clover (2005) * Hachimitsu to Clover II (2006) * Hacou l'abeille * Hagane no Renkinjutsushi Fullmetal Alchemist * Haha wo Tazunete Sanzen Ri * Hai Akko Desu * Haibane Renmei * Haikara-san go Tooru * Hai! Step Jun * Haja Kyosei G Dangaioh * Hajime Ningen Giatrus * Hajime Ningen Gon * Hajime no Ippo * Hakaima Sadamitsu * Hakugei Densetsu * Hakushon Daimaoh * Hallelujah II BOY * Hamlyn no Violin-Hiki * Hamtaro * Hanada Shonen-shi * Hana no Kakaricho * Hana no Ko LunLun * Hana no Mahou Tsukai Mary Bell * Hana no Pyun Pyun Maru * Hanasaka Tenshi TenTen-kun * Hanaukyo Maid-tai * Hanaukyo Maid-tai La Verite * Hana Yori Dango * Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora * Hand Maid May * Hanitarou Desu * Hanni und Nanni * Hanoka * Hans Christian Andersen Stories * Haou Daikei Ryu Knight * Happiness! * Happy Lesson * Happy Lesson Advance * Happy Seven ~The TV Manga~ * Haré+Guu * Hare Tokidoki Buta * Hariken Polymer * Harimogu Harry (1996) * Harimogu Harry (1997) * Harisu no Kaze * Haruba-Ke no Sanninme * Harukanaru Toki no Nakade: Hachiyosho * Hataraki Man * Hatsumei Boy Kanipan (1998) * Hatsumei Boy Kanipan (1999) * Haunted Junction * Hayate no Gotoku * Hazedon * Heart Cocktail * Heatguy-J * Heidi * Heidi, Girl in the Alps * Heidi, la bambina delle Alpi * Heidi, la Niña de los Alpes * Heisei Inu Mongatari Bow * Heisei Tensai Bakabon (1990) * Hela Supergirl * Heli-Tako Pu-chan * Hella Superdziewczyna * Hello Kitty (1993) * Hello Kitty (1994) * Hello! Lady Lynn * Hello! Sandybelle * Hello! Sandybell * Hellsing * Henbe * Henry und der rosarote Drache * Heppoko Jikken Anime Excel Saga * Hero Hero-kun * Heroic Age * Hey! Bumboo * Hiatari Ryoko! * Hidamari no Ki * Hidamari Sketch * High School! Kimengumi * High School Mystery: Gakuen Nanafushigi K * Kabatotto * Kabocha Wine (The) * Kabutomushi Ouja Mushiking Mori no Tami no Densetsu * Kacho Oji * Kagaku Bokentai Tansar 5 * Kagaku Kyujo-Tai TechnoVoyager * Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman (1972) * Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman II (1978) * Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman F (1979) * Kage Kara Mamoru! * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyuu Alice Rinbukyoku * Kai ~ayakashi~ * Kaibutsu-kun (1968) * Kaibutsu-kun (1980) * Kaikan Phrase * Kaiketsu Jouki Tanteidan * Kaiketsu Tamagon * Kaiketsu Zorori * Kaiketsu Zorro * Kaitei Shonen Marine * Kaitou Kiramekiman * Kaitou Plaid * Kaitou Pride * Kaitou Saint Tail * Kaizoku Oji * Kakuto Bijin Wulong: Fighting Beauty Wulong * Kakuto Bijin Wulong Rebirth * Kakuto Ryori Densetsu Bistro Recipe * Kakyusei * Kakyusei 2 ~Akatsuki no Naka no Shoujotachi~ * Kaleido Star * Kaleido Star Arata Tsubasa * Kamen no Ninja Akakage * Kamichu! * Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne * Kaminari Boy Pikkaribee * Kamisama Kazoku * Kannaduki no Miko * Kanon (2002) * Kanon (2006) * Kappa no Kaikata: How to Breed Kappas * Karakuri Kengou Den Musashi Road * Karakuri Kiden Hiwou Senki * Karakuri Zoushi Ayatsuri Sakon * Karaoke Senshi Mike-tarou * Karasu Tengu Kabuto * Karate Baka Ichidai * Kare Kano * Kareshi Kanojo no Jikou * Kariage-kun * Karin * Karine, ou l'aventure du nouveau monde * Kashi no Ki Mock * Kashiramoji Inital D * Kashiramoji Inital D: Second Stage * Kashiramoji Inital D: Fourth Stage * Kasimasi ~girl meets girl~ * Kasumin (2001) * Kasumin (2002) * Kasumin (2003) * Kate e Julie * Katekyo Hitman REBORN! * Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran * Kaze no Naka no Shoujo Kinpatsu no Jeanie (1992) * Kaze no Yojimbo * Kazoku Robinson Hyouryuuki Fushigima Shima no Flone * Kekkaishi * Kemono Soukikou Dancougar Nova * Kemono Zume * Ken Falco il Superbolide * Kenfu Denki Berserk * Ken il guerriero * Ken le survivant * Kenran Butou Matsuri: The Mars Daybreak * Ken the Wolf Boy * Kenyuu Densetsu Yaiba * Kero Kero Chime * Kerokero Keroppi * Kerokko Demetan * Keroro Gunsou * Kirarin Revolution * Kiba * Kickers * Kick no Oni * Kick Off 2002 * Kiddy Grade * Kido Butoden G-Gundam * Kido Keisatsu Patlabor * Kido Senkan Nadesico * Kido Senshi Gundam * Kido Senshi Gundam Seed (2002) * Kido Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny (2004) * Kido Senshi Gundam ZZ * Kido Senshi V Gundam * Kido Senshi Z Gundam * Kido Shin Seiki Gundam X * Kido Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken TV * Kido Tenshi Angelic Layer * Kijû Shinseiki Zoids * Kikaider * Kiko-chan Smile * Kikô Kai Galient * Kiko Senki Dragonar * Kiko Soseiki Mospeada * Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV * Kikou Keisatsu Metal Jack * Kikou Sennyo Rouran * Kimagure Orange Road * Kimba, The Lion Prince * Kimba, The White Lion * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo * Die Kinder vom Berghof * King Arthur (early episodes) * King Arthur (later episodes) * Kingyo Chyuuihou! * Kin-iro no Corda ~primo passo~ * Kinkyuu Hasshin Saver Kids * Kinnikuman (1983) * Kinnikuman Kinnikusei Oi Soudatsuhen (1991) * Kinnikuman II Second Generations (2002) * Kinnikuman II: Second Generations -- Ultimate Muscle (2004) * Kino no Tabi -- the Beautiful World * Kinpatsu no Jeanie (1979) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kirin Ashita no Calendar * Kirin Meikyoku Roman Gekijou: Sasurai no Shoujo Nell * Kirin Monoshiri Tachi * Kishin Doji Zenki * Kishin Houkou Demonbane * Kiss Me, Licia * Kita e--Diamond Dust Drops * Kiteretsu Daihyakka * Kleine Prinzessin Sara * Knight Hunters * Knights of the Zodiac * Koala Boy Kokkie * Kobo-chan * Kocchi Muite Miko * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koenmae Hasyutsusyo * Kodai Ouja Kyouryuu King D Kids Adventure * Kodocha * Kodomo no Omocha * Kogepan * Koguma no Misha * Koikaze * Koi Koi 7 * Koi Suru Tenshi Angelique ~Kagayaki no Ashita~ (2007) * Koi Suru Tenshi Angelique ~Kokoro no Mezameru Toki~ (2006) * Kojika Monogatari * Kokaku Kidotai: Ghost in the Shell, S.A.C. 2nd Gig (2004) * Kokaku Kidotai: Stand Alone Complex (2002) * Kokoro Toshokan * Kolbi e i suoi piccoli amici * Komatsu Sakyo Anime Gekijou * Konchu Monogatari Minashigo Hutch (1970) * Konchu Monogatari Minashigo Hutch (1974) * Konchu Monogatari Minashigo Hutch (1989) * Koni el Gigante * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! * Kono Minikuku mo Utsukushii Sekai * Konpora Kid * Kore ga Watashi no Goshujin-sama * Kosoku Denjin Albegus * Kotencotenco * Kôtetsu Jeeg * Kôtetsu Tenshi Kurumi * Kôtetsu Tenshi Kurumi 2shiki * Kot w Butach * Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven * Koume-chan Ga Iku!! * Kouya no Shonen Isamu * Krea Grad School Story * Kujibiki Unbalance * Kujira no Josephina * Kuma no Putarou * Kum Kum * Kum Kum il cavernicolo * Kunimatsu-sama no Otori Dai * Kurau Phantom Memory * Kurenai Sanshiro * Kurogane Communication * Kuru Kuru Army * Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy * Kyojin no Hoshi (1968) * Kyojin no Hoshi (1977) * Kyojin no Hoshi (1979) * Kyo Kami Gorg * Kyoro-chan * Kyoryu Boken Jura Tripper * Kyoryu Daisenso Ai-Zenborg * Kyoryu Tankentai Born Free * Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora * Kyoshoku Soko Guyver * Kyougoku Natsuhiko Kousetsu Hyaku Monogatari * Kyou Kara Maoh! * Kyouryuu Wakusei * Kyuuketsu Hime Miyu * Kyuumei Senshi Nanosaver L * La Abejita Hutch * Lady Georgie * Lady Lady * Lady Oscar * Lady Oscar, la rosa di Versailles * Lain * Lalabel * La Légende de Blanche Neige * La Légende de Zorro * La Leggenda di Zorro * L'allegro mondo di Talpilandia * La Magia de Titila * Lamune * La pequeña Memole * La Regina dei Mille Anni * La Reina de los 1000 años * Larme ultime * Las Aventuras de Fly * Laserion * Las Gemelas de St. Claire * La spada di King Arthur (early episodes) * La spada di King Arthur (later episodes) * Lassie * Last Exile * Laura ou la passion du théâtre * Law of Ueki (The) * Le allegre avventure di Alvaro * Le avventure della dolce Katy * Le avventure di Gamba * Le avventure di Marco Polo * Le Collège Fou Fou Fou * La Légende de Blanche Neige * La Légende de Zorro * Legend of Basara * Legend of Black Heaven (The) * Legend of the Mystical Ninja * Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu * La Leggenda di Zorro * Le Livre de la Jungle * Lemon Angel * Lemon Angel Project * Le Monde Enchanté de Lalabel * L'Empire des Cinq * Lensman * Le nuove avventure dell'Ape Magà * Leo the Lion * Le Petit Castor * Le più belle favole del mondo * Les Enfants du Mundial * Les jumelles à St Clare * Les Misérables Shoujo Cosette * Les Moomins (early episodes) * Les Moomins (later episodes) * Les quatre filles du docteur March * Let's Nupu-Nupu * Lexy weiss alles * L-Gaim * Lilli, un guaio tira l'altro * Lime-iro Ryukitan X Cross: Koi, Oshiete Kudasai * Lime-iro Senkitan * L'incantevole Creamy * L'invincibile ninja Kamui * L'invincibile Shogun * L'isola della piccola Flo * Littl' Bits (The) * Little El Cid no Boken * Little House on the Prairie * Little Lord Fauntleroy * Little Lulu to Chicchai Nakama * Little Men * Little Women (1987) * Le Livre de la Jungle * Lodoss-Tou Senki Eiyuu Kishi Den * L'Oiseau Bleu * Los Goleadores * Los inventos de Eva * L'isola della piccola Flo * Los quintillizos * Lost Universe * Lovedol (Lovely Idol) * Love Get CHU Miracle Seiyu Hakusho * Love Hina * Loveless * Love Love? * Lovely Sara * L/R Licensed by Royal * Lucy in Australien * Lucy-May * Lulù l'angelo dei fiori * Luna, principessa Argentata * LunLun * L'Uomo Tigre il Campione * L'Uomo Tigre II * Lupin III (1971) * Lupin III (1977) M * Maboroshi Mabochan * Maburaho * Ma che magie Doremì * Mach Go Go Go (1997) * Machine Hayabusa * Machine Robo: Butchigiri Battlehackers * Machine Robo - Chronos no Gyakushuu * Maco la Sirena Enamorada * Macron 1 * Aku Dai-Sakusen Srungle * Macross * Macross 7 * Mademoiselle Anne * Madlax * Mado Oh Granzort * Maeterlinck no Aoi no Tori Tyltyl Mytyl no Boken Ryoko * Magica Doremì * Magica Emi * Magical Canan * Magical Doremi early episodes * Magical Doremi later episodes * Magical Emi * Magical Hat * Magical Meow Meow Taruto * Magical Princess Gigi * Magical Project S * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi * Magical Taruruuto-kun * Magic Knight Rayearth (1994) * Magic Knight Rayearth (1995) * Magico Dan, il super campione * Magic User's Club * Magiczne Igraszki * Magie Bleue * Le Magicien d'Oz * Magikano * Magique Tickle, Drôle de Fée * Magnerobo Ga-Keen * Mahoraba ~Heartfelt days~ * Mahoromatic Automatic Maiden (2001) * Mahoromatic Automatic Maiden ~Something More Beautiful~ (2002) * Mahoromatic ~Motto Utsukushii Mono~ (2002) * Mahoujin Guru Guru (1994) * Mahoujin Guru Guru (2000) * Mahou Kishi Rayearth (1994) * Mahou Kishi Rayearth (1995) * Mahou no Angel Sweet Mint * Mahou no Idol Pastel Yumi * Mahou no Mako-chan * Mahou no Princess Minky Momo (1982) * Mahou no Princess Minky Momo (1991) * Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume wo Dakishimete (1991) * Mahou no Stage Fancy LaLa * Mahou no Star Magical Emi * Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami * Mahou no Yousei Pelsia * Mahou Sensei Negima! * Mahou Senshi Louie * Mahou Shojo Lalabelle * Mahou Shokudo Charapotan * Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha * Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's * Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikeS * Mahou Shoujo Neko Taruto * Mahou Shoujo Pretty Sammy * Mahou Shoujo Tai Alice * Mahou Tsukai Chappy * Mahou Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto * Mahou Tsukai Sally (1966) * Mahou Tsukai Sally (1989) * Mahou Tsukai Tai * Maicchingu Machiko-sensei * Mai-HiME * Mai-OtoHiME * Maison Ikkoku * Majokko Meg-chan * Majokko Megu-chan * Majokko Tickle * Major * Major 2nd season * Majutsushi Orphen * Majutsushi Orphen - Revenge * Makai Senki Disgaea * Makiba no Shoujo Katri * Makyou Densetsu Acrobunch * Mała Dama (early episodes) * Mała Dama (later episodes) * Malicieuse Kiki * Mali Mieszkancy Wielkich Gor * Mama wa Poyopoyosaurus ga Osuki * Mama ha Shougaku 4 Nensei * Mama wa Shougaku Yonnensei * Mamimune Mogacho * Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! * Mamotte! Lollipop * Mamotte Shugogetten * Manga Aesop Monogatari * Manga Aesop's Fables * Manga Doshite Monogatari * Manga Furusato Mukashi Banashi * Manga Hajimete Monogatari * Manga Hajimete Omoshiro Juku * Manga Ijin Monogatari * Manga Jinbutsushi * Manga Kodomo Bunko * Manga Kotowaja Jiten * Manga Mitokomon * Manga Naruhodo Monogatari * Manga Nihon Emaki * Manga Nihon Keizai Nyuumon * Manga Nihon Mukas * Marmalade Boy N * Nadia et le secret de l'eau bleue * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water * Nadine - Stern der Seine * Najica Blitz Tactics * Naikaku Kenryoku Hanzai Kyosei Torishimarikan Zaizen Jotaro * Najica Dengeki Sakusen * Nana * Nanaka 6/17 * Nanako SOS * Nanami-chan * Nanà Supergirl * Nangoku Shounen Papuwa-kun * Nankai Kio Neo Ranga (1998) * Nankai Kio Neo Ranga (1999) * Nanatsu no Umi no Tico * Narue no Sekai * Narutaru ~Mukuro Naru Hoshi·Tama Taru Ko~ * Naruto * Nathalie et ses Amis * Nazca * Negima!? * Nekketsu Saikyo Gozaurer * Nell * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Nessa no Haou Gandalla * New Adventures of Gigantor * New Adventures of Kimba, The White Lion (The) * Next Senki EHRGEIZ * NHK ni Youkoso! * NG Kishi Lamune & 40 * Nicky Larson * NieA_7 * Niente paura, c'è Alfred! * Night Head Genesis * Nightwalker * Nihon Meisaku Dowa Series: Akai Tori no Kokoro * Nihon Tanjo * Nils no Fushigi na Tabi * Nils Holgersson * Ningen Kousaten * Ninin ga Shinobuden * Ninja Boy * Ninja Hattori * Ninja Hattori-kun * Ninja Kabuto * Ninjaman Ippei * Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu * Ninja Robots * Ninja Scroll The Series * Ninja Senshi Tobikage * Ninku * Nino, il mio amico ninja * Niños al rescate * Nin-Pen Man-Maru * Ninpu Kamui Gaiden * Nintama Rantaro (1993) * Nintama Rantaro (1994) * Nintama Rantaro (1995) * Nintama Rantaro (1996) * Nintama Rantaro (1997) * Nintama Rantaro (1998) * Nintama Rantaro (1999) * Nintama Rantaro (2000) * Nintama Rantaro (2001) * Nintama Rantaro (2002) * Nintama Rantaro (2003) * Nintama Rantaro (2004) * Nintama Rantaro (2005) * Nippon-ichi no Otoko no Tamashii * Nippon Tanjo * Nishi no Yoki Majo Astraea Testament * Nobara no Julie * Nodame Cantabile * Noein Mou Hitori no Kimi E * Noir * Nolan * Nonfiction Hour Nippon Tanjo * Nono-chan * Noozles (The) * Norakuro-kun (1970) * Norakuro-kun (1987) * Now and Then, Here and There * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS * Nyani ga Nyander Nyander Kamen O * Obake no Holly * Obake no Q-Taro (1965) * Obake no Q-Taro (1971) * Obake no Q-Taro (1985) * Ōban Star Racers * Obocchama-kun * Ocha-ken ~Chokotto no Gatari~ (2003) * Ocha-ken ~Ri Kotto no Gatari~ (2006) * Occhi di Gatto (early episodes) * Occhi di Gatto (later episodes) * Occhio ai fantasmi! * Ochamegami Monogatari Kolokolo Polon * Ochame-na Futago -Clare Gakuin Monogatari- * O Czym Szumia Wierzby * Odysseus 31 * Offside * Ogon Bat * Ogon Senshi Gold Lightan * Ogon Yuusha Goldran * Ohayo! Spank * Oh Dorobo Jing * Oh! Family * Oh! My Kosobu * Oh! My Goddess (1998) * Oh! My Goddess (2005) * Oh My Goddess! * Oh! Super Milk-chan * Oideyo! Henamon Sekai Kasumin (2001) * Oideyo! Henamon Sekai Kasumin (2002) * Oi! Ryoma * Oishinbo * Oja-Majo Doremi (1999) * Oja-Majo Doremi # (2000) * Oja-Majo Doremi Dokkaan (2002) * Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (2004) * Ojamanga Yamada-kun * Ojarumaru (1998) * Ojarumaru (1999) * Ojarumaru (2000) * Ojarumaru (2001) * Ojarumaru (2002) * Ojarumaru (2003) * Ojarumaru (2004) * Ojarumaru (2005) * Okami Shonen Ken * Okawari Boy Starzan-S * Okusama wa Joshikôsei * Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo * Olive et Tom * Omakase Scrappers * Omishi Mahou Gekijou Risky Safety * Onbu Obake * Onegai My Melody * Onegai My Melody ~Kuru Kuru Shuffle!~ * Onegai Samia Don * Onegai Teacher * Onegai Twins * One Piece * Oniisama E ... * Only You Viva! Kabakura * Onmyou Taisenki * Opowiesci z Palmowego Miasteczka * Oraa Guzura Dado (1967) * Oraa Guzura Dado (1987) * Ordy et les Grandes Découvertes * Ore wa Chokkaku * Ore wa Teppei * Orguss * Oroshitate Musical Nerima Daikon Brothers * Oruchuban Ebichu * Osomatsu-kun (1966) * Osomatsu-kun (1988) * Otogi Jushi Akazukin * Otogi Manga Calendar * Otogi Story Tenshi no Shippo * Otogi Zoushi * Otoko do Aho! Koshien * Otoko Ippiki Gakidaisho * Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru * Ouran Koukou Host Club * Ouran High School Host Club * Outlaw Star * OVERMAN King Gainer * Ox Tales * Oyayubi Hime Monogatari * Oyoneko Bunyan * Oz no Mahoutsukai * Oz no Uchu Daiboken P * Paaman (1967) * Paaman (1983) * Pachislo Kizoku Gin * Palla al centro per Rudy * Pani Poni Dash! * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat * Papà Gambalunga * Papa longues jambes * Papa to Odorou * Papillion Rose New Season * Papuwa * Paradise Kiss * Parappa Rapper * Parasol Henbee * Parent Trap (The) * Paris no Isabelle * Pasión por el Judo * Pasocon Travel Tanteidan * Patalliro * Patalliro Saiyuki! * Patapata Hikosen no Boken * Patlabor * Pat, la ragazza del baseball * Paul le pêcheur * Paul no Miracle Daisakusen * Peace Maker Kurogane * Peach Command Shin Momotarou Densetsu * Peach Girl * Pecola * Peline Story * Pepero * Perman (1983) * Perrine * Perrine Monogatari * Perros afortunados * Petali di stelle per Sailor Moon * Peter Pan no Boken * Petopeto-san * Pet Shop of Horrors * Piano * Piccola Nell (La) * Piccoli problemi di cuore * Pilot Candidates * Pinch to Punch * Pink Lady Monogatari: Eiko no Tenshitachi * Ping Pong Club * Pinocchio (1972) * Pinocchio (1976) * Pinocchio Yori Piccolino no Boken * Pipo Papo Patrol * Piroppo * Pita-Ten * Pixi im Wolkenkuckucksheim * Planet der Dinosaurier * Planetes * Platonic Chain * PlaWres Sanshiro * Play Ball (2005) * Play Ball 2nd (2006) * Please Teacher * Poca Poca Mori no Rascal * Pocket Monsters (1997) * Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (2002} * Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl (2006} * Pokemon * Pokemon Advanced * Pokonyan * Pollicina * Pollon Combina Guai * Pollyanna * Polyana * Ponkikki Meisaku World * Popee the Performer * PopoloCrois * Popolocrois Mo Q * Queen of a Thousand Years (The) * Questa allegra gioventù R * Rahxephon * Raimuiro Senkitan * Rainbow Sentai Robin * Rakugo Tennyo Oyui * Ranma 1/2 * Ranma 1/2 Nettohen * Ranpou * Ransie la strega * Raqueta de Oro * Rascal, der Waschbär * Rascal, il mio amico orsetto * Raspberry Times * Rave * Rave Master * Ray the Animation * Real Bout High School * Recca no Honou * REC * Record of Lodoss Wars * Red Baron * Red Garden * Red Riding Hood Chacha * Reideen (2007) * Reign: The Conqueror * Remy la bambina senza famiglia * Renkin San Kyu Magical? Pokaan * Reporter Blues * Rerere no Tensai Bakabon (1999) * Return of the Dinosaurs * Revolutionary Girl Utena * Ribbon no Kishi * Ricky Star * Ride on Explet’s * Rikujo Boueitai Mao-chan * Ring ni Kakero * Ring ni Kakero 1 ~Nichibei Kessen Hen~ * Rittai Anime Ie Naki Ko Remi * Ritter mit dem Band * Rizelmine (2002 Spring) * Rizelmine (2002 Fall) * Roba da Gatti * Robby the Rascal * Robby to Kerobby * Robin Hood no Daiboken * Roboko Beeton * Robonimal Panda Z: The Robonimation * Robotan (1966) * Robotan (1986) * Robotech ** Robotech Masters * Robottino * Rocket Girls * Rocket Kidz: Els herois de la ciutat * Rockman.EXE (2002-2003) * Rockman.EXE Axess (2003-2004) * Rockman.EXE Beast (2005) * Rockman.EXE Stream (2004-2005) * Rocky Joe (early episodes) * Rocky Joe (later episodes) * Rocky und seine Freunde * R.O.D--The TV * Rokushin Gattai God Mars * Rolling-Star, le justicier * Romeo no Aoi Sora * Ronin Warriors * Roppo Yabure-kun * Round Vernian Vifam * Rozen Maiden (2004) * Rozen Maiden traümend (2005) * Rózowy Smok Serendipity * RPG Densetsu Hepoi * Rui, el pequeño Cid * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology * RUN=DIM * Rune Soldier * Ruroni Kenshin * Ruy, il piccolo Cid * Ryuichi Manga Gekijou Onbu Obake * Ryu, il ragazzo della preistoria * Ryusei no Rockman * Ryusei Sentai Musumet S * Sabaku no Kaizoku! Captain Kuppa * Saber Marionette J * Saber Marionette J to X * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sablotin * Sabrina y sus amigos * Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae * SaiKano * Saikyo Robo Daioja * Sailor Moon: ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R (1993) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S (1994) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS (1995) ** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996) * Saint Beast (Seijuu Korin Hen) * Saint Luminous Jogakuin * Saint October * Saint Seiya * Saint Seiya, les chevaliers du Zodiaque * Saint Tail * Saishu Heiki Kanojo * Saiunkoku Monogatari * Saiyuki * Saiyuki Reload * Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (2004) * Sakigake!! Cromartie Koukou * Sakigake! Otokojuku * Sakura chasseuse de cartes * Sakura Momoko Gekijou Cojicoji * Sakura Taisen * Sakura Wars * Salad Ju Yushi Tomato-man * Salaryman Kintarou * Sally la Maga * Sally la petite sorcière * Samed, el duende mágico * Samouraï Pizza Cats * Samourais de l'éternel * Sampei, ragazzo pescatore * Samurai 7 * Samurai Champloo * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Samurai Giants * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School * Samurai Gun * Samurai Pizza Cats * Samurai X * Samuraje z Pizza Kot * Sanchome no Tama: Uchi no Tama Shirimasenka? (1993) * Sanchome no Tama: Uchi no Tama Shirimasenka? (1994) * Sanchome no Yuhi * SandyBelle * Sandy dai mille colori * Sandy Jonquille * Sangokushi * Sarugetchu ~On Air~ * Sarugetchu ~On Air~ 2nd * Sarutobi Ecchan * Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club * Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2 * Sasuga no Sarutobi * Sasuke * Sasuke, il piccolo ninja * Sasurai-kun * Sasurai no Shoujo Nell * Sasurai no Taiyo * Sazae-san * Sazuke el ninja * Sceriffi delle stelle * Schneewittchen * School Rumble * School Rumble Nigakki * Sci-Fi Harry * Scrapped Princess * Scryed * S-CRY-ed * SD Gundam Force * Secret Garden (The) * Seigi no Asiru Mono Gekko Kamen * Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star * Seihou Tenshi Angel Links * Sei Jushi Bismark * Seikai no Monshou * Seikai no Senki (2000) * Seikai no Senki II (2001) * Seikimatsu Kyuseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken (1984) * Seikimatsu Kyuseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken 2 (1987) * Seisenshi Dunbine * Seishun Anime Zenshu * Sekai Monoshiri Ryoko * Sekushi Commando Gaiden: Suigoiyo! Masaru-san * Sengoku Majin Goshogun * Senkai-den Houshin Engi * Sennin Buraku * Sensei no Ojikan -Doki Doki School Hours- * Sentimental Journey * Sento Mecha Xabungle * Seraphim Call * Serendipity Monogatari Pure-tou no Nakamatachi * Serial Experiments Lain * Seton Dobutsuki * Seton Dobutsuki Kuma no Ko Jackie * Seton Dobutsuki Risu no Banner * Seto no Hanayome * Setons Welt der Tiere * Seven of Nana * Seven of Seven * SF Saiyuki: Starzinger * SF Saiyuki: Starzinger II Sh * Shadow Boy * Shadow Skill -Eigi- * Shadow Star * Shakugan no Shana * Shaman King * Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Hound * Shiawaseso no Okojo-san * Shibawanko no Wa no Kokoro * Shichinin no Nana * Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi * Shimashima Tora no Shimajiro * Shin Ace O Nerae * Shin Bikkuriman * Shin Cho Kyo Ryo * Shin Dokonjo Gaeru * Shin Don Chuck Monogatari * Shin Gegege no Kitarou * Shingetsutan Tsukihime * Shin Grimm Meisaku Gekijoo * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars * Shin Hakkenden * Shinigami no Ballad: momo the girl god of death * Shin Jungle Taitei Susume Leo! * Shinkai Densetsu Mermanoid * Shinken Densetsu Taito Road * Shin Kido Senki Gundam W * Shin Konchu Monogatari Minashigo Hutch * Shinkon Gattai Godannar * Shinkon Gattai Godannar: Second Season * Shin Kyojin no Hoshi (1977) * Shin Kyojin no Hoshi II (1979) * Shin Lupin III * Shin Manga Naruhodo Monogatari * Shin Maple Town Monogatari Palm Town Hen * Shin Megami Tensei - Devichil * Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children - Light and Dark * Shin Mitsubachi Maya no Boken * Shin Obake no Q-Taro * Shinpi no Sekai El-Hazard * Shinseikiden Mars * Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash * Shin Seiki Evangelion * Shin Seiki GPX Cyber Formula * Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyuu Densetsu Sanada Jyuu Yuushi The Animation * Shin Shirayukihime Densetsu Pretear * Shin Skyers 5 * Shin Taketori Monogatari Sennen Jouo * Shin Tenchi Muyo * Shinzo * Shinzo Ningen Casshan * Shippu! Iron Leaguer * Shirab, il ragazzo di Bagdad * Shirayuki Hime no Densetsu * Shojo Kakumei Utena * Shonan Junai Gumi * Shonen Ashibe (1991) * Shonen Ashibe 2 (1992) * Shonen Ninja Kaze no Fujimaru * Shonen Omyoji * Shonen Santa no Daiboken * Shonen Tokugawa Ieyasu * Shoot! * Shoubushi Densetsu Tetsuya * Shoukoushi Cedie * Shoukoujo Sara * Showa Aho Soshi, Akanuke Ichiban! * Shrine of the Morning Mists * Shuffle! * Shuffle! Memories * Shuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman * Shura no Toki * Shurato * Shutsugeki! Machine Robo Rescue * Shuukan! Story Land T * Tactical Roar * Tactics * Taiho Shichauzo (1996) * Taiho Shichauzo (2001) * Taiho Shichauzo Special (1999) * Taiyo no Kiba Dougram * Taiyo no Ko Esteban * Taiyo no Yuusha Firebird * Tajemnica Przeszłości * Takahashi Rumiko Gekijou * Takahashi Rumiko Gekijou Ningyo no Mori * Takarajima * Takoyaki Mant-man * Tales of Eternia * Tama and Friends * Tama et ses amis * Tamagon risolvetutto * Tanken Goblin Tou * Tanoshi Moomin Ikka (1990) * Tanoshi Moomin Ikka Boken Nikki (1991) * Tanoshi Sansu * Tanoshi Willow Town * Tantei Gakuen Q * I tanti segreti di un cuore innamorato * Tanto tempo fa... Gigì * Tao Tao (early episodes) * Tao Tao (later episodes) * Taotao Ehonkan Sekai Dobutsu-Banashi (1983) * Taotao Ehonkan Sekai Dobutsu-Banashi (1984) * Tao Tao Tiergeschichten aus aller Welt (early episodes) * Tao Tao Tiergeschichten aus aller Welt (later episodes) * Tatakae! Cho Robot Seimeitai Transformers V * Tatakae! Osper * Tchaou et Grodo * Tekkaman * Tekkaman, the Space Knight * Tekken Chinmi * Teknoman * Temi d'amore tra i banchi di scuola * Temple e Tamtam * Tenchi in Tokyo * Tenchi Muyo * Tenchi Muyo! GXP * The Tenchi Universe * Mes Tendres années * Tenjou Tenge * Tenkou no Escaflowne * Tenku Senki Shurato * Tennis no Oji-sama * Tenpo Ibun Ayakashi Akashi * Tensai Bakabon ** Tensai Bakabon (1971) * Tenshi na Konamaiki * Tenshi ni Narumon * Tenshi no Shippo (2001) * Tenshi no Shippo chu! (2003) * Tentomushi no Uta * Tetsujin 28 FX (1992) * Tetsujin 28-go (1963) * Tetsujin 28-go (1980) * Tetsujin 28-go (2004) * Tetsuwan Atom (1963) * Tetsuwan Atom (1980) * Tetsuwan Atom (2003) * Texhnolyze * Tezuka Osamu no Kyuyaku Seisho Monogatari * Tico et ses amis * Tic Tac Toons * Tide-Line Blue * Tiger Mask * Tiger Mask Nisei * Time Bokan (1975) * Time Bokan Series Gyakuten Ippatsuman (1982) * Time Bokan Series Itadakiman (1983) * Time Bokan Series Time Patrol Tai Otasukeman (1980) * Time Bokan Series Yattaman (1977) * Time Bokan Series Yattodetaman (1981) * Time Bokan Series Zendaman (1979) * Time Bokan 2000: Kaitou Kiramekiman * Time Travel Tondekeman! * Tobe! Isami * Tobidase! Bacchiri * Tobidase! Machine Hiryu * Tobikage * Tohai Densetsu Akagi Yamini Maiorita Tensai * ToHear Th * Theo ou la batte de la victoire * The Third ~Aoi Hitomi no Shoujo~ * Those Obnoxious Aliens * Those Who Hunt Elves * Those Who Hunt Elves II * The Three Musketeers (1981) * The Three Musketeers (1987) * Thumbelina * Thunderbirds 2086 * Thundersub U * Uchi no Tama Shirimasenka? (1994) * Uchu Ace * Uchu Densetsu Ulysses 31 * Uchujin Pipi * Uchu Kaizoku Captain Harlock * Uchu Kaizoku Mito no Daiboken * Uchu Koukyoushi Maetel: Ginga Tetsudo 999 Gaiden * Uchu Kubo Blue Noah * Uchu Maizin Daikengo * Uchu no Kishi Tekkaman * Uchu no Kishi Tekkaman Blade * Uchu no Stellvia * Uchu Patrol Hopper Uchukko Jun * Uchu Senkan Yamato * Uchu Senkan Yamato II * Uchu Senkan Yamato III * Uchusen Sagittarius * Uchu Senshi Baldios * Uchu Shonen Soran * Uchu Tatei God Sigma * Ueki no Housoku * UFO Robo Grandizer * UFO Daiapolon * UFO Senshi Daiapolon * Ugo, re del judo * UG-Ultimate Girls * Ukkari Penelope Penelope tete en l'air * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy * Ultra B * Ultra Baasan * The Ultraman * Ultra Maniac * Ultraman Jonias * Ultraman Kids no Haha wo Tazunete 3000 Man Kounen * Ultraman Kids no Kutozawa Monogatari * Ulysse 31 * Umeboshi Denka * Umi no Triton * Una classe di monelli per Jo * Una per tutte, tutte per una (Piccole donne) * Una porta socchiusa ai confini del sole * Una sirenetta fra noi * Un oceano di avventure * Une Vie nouvelle * Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku * Urikupen Kyujotai * Urusei Yatsura * Usahana * Uta-Kata * Utawarerumono V * Vampire * Vampire Princess Miyu * Vampiyan Kids * Vandread * Vandread-The Second Stage * Vanessa et la Magie des Rêves * Vas-y Julie * Vèelka Mája * Venus Versus Virus * Versailles no Bara * Viaggiando nel tempo * Vic le viking * Video Senshi Laserion * Viewtiful Joe * Vintage Milk-chan * Virtua Fighter * Virus: Virus Buster Serge * Vision of Escaflowne * Voglia di vittoria * Voltes V * Voltron: Defender of the Universe ** Vehicle Team Voltron * Voltron, difensore dell'universo * Vs Kishi Lamune & 40 Honou * Vultus V W * W3 * Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! (2002) * Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Charming (2005) * Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Golden (2003) * Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Wonderful (2004) * Waga Seishun no Arcadia: Mugen Kido SSX * Wakakusa Monogatari: Nan to Jou Sensei * Wakakusa Monogatari: Yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai * Wakasuka no Charlotte * Wakusei Robo Dangard A * Wandaba Style * Wanderers: El-Hazard (The) * Wankorobee * Wanpaku Omukashi Kum Kum * Wanpaku Tanteidan * Wansa-kun * Wanwan Sanjushi * Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin * Warau Salesman * Warera Salary Man * Watashi no Ashina ga Ojisan * Watashi to Watashi Futari no Lotte * Wa Wa Wa Wappi-chan * Web Diver * Wedding Peach * Wee Wendy * Weiss Kreuz * Weiss Kreuz Gluhen * What A Mess Slump e Arale * What's Michael? * Whistle! * Wickie und die starken Männer * Wiewiorcze Opowiesci * Wild 7 Another--Boryaku Unga * Wild Arms TV * Wild Striker * Wind –A Breath of Heart- * Witchblade * Witch Hunter Robin * Witch Village People * The Wizard of Oz * Wolf's Rain * Wonder Beat S * Wonder Beat Scramble * Wonder Bebil-kun * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Wonder Six * The World of Narue * Wowser * Wrestler Gundan Seisenshi Robin Jr. * Wunderbare Pollyanna * Wunderbare Reise des kleinen Nils Holgersson mit den Wildgänsen * W Wish X * Xenosaga The Animation * Xabungle Y * Yadamon: Magical Dreamer * Yaiba * Yakitate!! Japan * Yakyukyoo no Uta * Yama Nezumi Rocky Chuck * Yamatonadeshiko Shichi Henge * Yamato Takeru * Yami no Matsuei * Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito * Yanbo Ninbo Tonbo * YAT Anshin! Uchu Ryokou (1996) * YAT Anshin! Uchu Ryokou (1998) * Yattaman * Yawara! * Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl * Yearling (The) * Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na -Crescent Love- * Yobarete Tobidete Akubi-chan * Yoiko * Yokaiden Nekomekozo * Yokai Ningen Bem (1968) * Yokai Ningen Bem (2006) * Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi * Yomigaeru Sora -Rescue Wings- * Yorishiku Mechadoc * Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Z * Zaion: I Wish You Were Here * Zambot III * Zatch Bell * Za Ultraman * Zegapain * Zenmai Zamurai * Zenki * Zero no Tsukaima * Zero-sen Hayato * Zero Tester (1973) * Zero Tester Chikyuu o Mamore! (1974) * Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh * Zettai Seigi Love Pheromone * Zettai Shonen * Zillion * Zipang * Z.O.E Dolores,i * Zoids * Zoids: Chaotic Century (1999) * Zoids Fuzors * Zoids Shinseiki / Zero (2001) * Zoran * Zorro * Zorro, la légende continue * Zukkoke Knight: Don de la Mancha * Z e Zorro-s Shiko edhe * Anime Lidhje të jashtme * Statistika rreth filmave anime në AnimeInfo * Opinione rreth titujve të filmave anime ('Kujdes: Dyshohet vërtetësia dhe neutraliteti i këtij siti.) Anime * ca:Llista d'animes de:Liste der Anime-Titel en:List of anime es:Lista de anime it:Lista di anime ja:アニメ作品一覧 ko:애니메이션과 만화의 목록 ru:Список манги zh:日本动画列表